


"I haven't been texting."

by Red_City



Series: First of all, you're wrong. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boyd likes Erica, Cute, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is not smooth, Dinner, Erica knows what's up, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kira is cool, M/M, Neither Are Smooth, Police Station, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Stiles Thinks He Is Smooth, Talking, Texting, Voicemails, boys flirting, but still cute, diner, grad student Stiles, running late, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hale,” Sheriff Stilinski said frowning down at him. </p>
<p>“Sir?” Derek replied, confused momentarily as he had been wrapped up in his work.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting my son downtown at 6?”</p>
<p>“Uh..” Derek started, whipping his head around to look at the clock.</p>
<p>“Because it’s 5:56, son, you’d better get movin,” the sheriff laughed, clapping his shoulder once more. </p>
<p>Derek shot up from his desk, banging his knee and cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I haven't been texting."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by apollonjoras

They texted. Some.

Okay, they texted a lot more than Derek had ever texted anyone, pretty much ever, to the point where even Boyd pointed it out, and Cora had started teasing him. Stiles was extremely quick witted and hard to keep up with, and Derek was having the time of his life trying to follow the conversation and stay on top, whether they were debating the pros and cons of the Marvel Universe (Stiles had won that one purely on his borderline obsessive knowledge), or discussing various theories of unsolved cases and serial killers that had never been caught (turns out Stiles had been in grad school getting his masters in criminology, with a second degree in forensic science), all the way down to ice cream flavors. (Stiles was adamant that chocolate ice cream was just a diluted bastardization of the substance, while pistachio and blueberry were the perfect combination.)

“Where are you two going tonight?” Erica asked him, hopping gracefully up on his desk and crossing her legs.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Derek said, putting his phone face down on his desk. 

“Derek. It’s Friday night. You have tonight off, you’re wearing a freaking tie to work, and you’ve been glancing at the clock all day. And I noticed you weren’t texting as much as you have been the last week and half.”

“I haven’t been texting.”

Boyd snorted across from him, pretending to be paying attention to his paperwork. 

“Why are you bothering me, don’t you have work to do?” Derek asked Erica, pushing at her thigh that was currently covering the report he had to fill out for the arrest he had made yesterday. 

“Nope.” she said, popping the ‘p.’ She slid her legs over, turning not so subtly towards Boyd, who still didn’t look up. Derek rolled his eyes. 

“SOMEone should maybe think of butting out of my business and figuring out their own,” Derek said quietly, raising an eyebrow at Erica. She flipped him off, but got off his desk.

“Fine. Don’t tell me. But I have spies everywhere, Hale, I will find out where you and your new boytoy are going on your date!”

“It’s not a - he’s not - Erica!” Derek growled, but she was already flouncing away, whistling annoyingly. Derek looked over at Boyd, who was watching Erica walk away like he always did. He noticed Derek looking at him, and quickly went back to his paperwork, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. 

“Thanks,” Derek muttered, and got back to the report. 

He had been on edge all day. Stiles had finally set plans with him, after some very obvious hinting from Derek about being free Friday. (Though Cora always told him he wasn’t obvious enough, so maybe it hadn’t been.) He had asked if Derek wanted to go to the diner downtown for burgers. Derek knew the place, and liked it well enough, but Stiles had gone on a three paragraph rant about trying to find curly fries that matched the quality of Sal’s curly fries in both cities he had gone to school in. Nowhere in San Diego or Seattle apparently had come close in comparison. 

Derek was - nervous, he supposed. Stiles hadn’t texted him all day except to double check they were on for tonight, and Derek didn’t know what that meant. It shouldn’t mean anything, but after the storm of communication they had been on for the last week, it felt unusual. Though, based on his last in-person interaction with Stiles, there was little he could do to make it worse. 

He looked at the clock again. It has been 5:07 for 5 minutes at least. 

They were meeting at 6.

One more hour. One more hour and he could finally talk to Stiles in person, though the texting was nice. It had been fun, talking to him so much, but he wanted to see his face. And his hands. And his lips. _Shit._

He had wore the tie to work because he didn’t know if he’d have time to run home and change before getting to the diner. His shift ended, technically, at 6, but the sheriff regularly closed up early. Not that Derek would DREAM of asking today, not today, when the sheriff might KNOW something. Or ask him what his plans were. But now he was worried that, on the one day that he had EXPECTED the sheriff to let him leave early, he didn’t, and he would be late.

He looked at the clock again. 5:10. Jesus.

Derek didn’t even know why he was so skittish about tonight. He barely knew Stiles, honestly. He just - just - 

Stiles was intriguing. And attractive. And he hadn’t been as insatiably curious about someone since - 

Well. For a long time. 

He made himself concentrate on his computer screen, updating a suspect’s data and filling out call logs. He actually was making some leeway when a hand tapped on his shoulder.

“Hale,” Sheriff Stilinski said frowning down at him. 

“Sir?” Derek replied, confused momentarily as he had been wrapped up in his work.

“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting my son downtown at 6?”

“Uh..” Derek started, whipping his head around to look at the clock.

“Because it’s 5:56, son, you’d better get movin,” the sheriff laughed, clapping his shoulder once more. 

Derek shot up from his desk, banging his knee and cursing, which made Boyd snort, not looking up from his desk. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled half-heartedly, practically ripping his jacket from his chair in haste. He was in the parking lot in his car by 5:58.

_Riiiing…...riiiiing….Hello, you’ve reached the crossroads of delight and sarcasm, also known as one Stiles Stilinski. Please leave your name and number and height at the tone, and I will call you back depending on how many inches you posses. Beeeeeeeep._

“Stiles, I’m on my way. I’m sorry for - I got caught up. But I’m on my way. And now I sound like an idiot.”

He hung up, not willing to make it worse. 

When he stumbled into the diner at 6:15, he could see the back of Stiles' head leaning against the corner booth, and he quickly made his way over to him.

"Derek!" Stiles jumped when Derek slid in across from him, his face lighting up. Derek was momentarily distracted.

"Stiles, hey, I'm sorry I’m late, I called -"

"I got your message. And my dad may have texted me."

Derek grinned ruefully. "I can see that our mutual connection gives us both an unfair advantage."

"You started it!" Stiles said, bumping Derek's foot under the table, and Derek was trying to smother an idiotic grin when the server came up to them.

"The usual, Stiles?" The pretty girl asked, KIRA engraved on her name tag.

"Of course," Stiles said, smiling up at her. "Looking darling as ever, Kira. Is that the necklace I picked out?"

She smiled and blew air out of her lips. "Scott is still trying to convince me he chose it himself. Yeah, right."

They laughed, and then Kira turned to Derek. 

"And you must be Derek. What would you like?"

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, and then turned it to Stiles, who ducked his head self- consciously.

"I may have mentioned you a few times to my friends," Stiles admitted. 

"A few times? You practically -"

Stiles coughed loudly, and Kira's eyes widened. "I mean. Like once."

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, secretly pleased and desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"I'll just have the same. Bacon cheeseburger and curly fries, right? And a Dr. Pepper."

Stiles smiled down at the table and Kira winked. "Sounds good. Be right back!"

"She's sweet." Derek says in the slightly awkward silence afterwards. 

"She SEEMS sweet, until she's yelling Japanese war cries and swinging a sword at you for drinking the last of the orange juice."

Derek felt his eyebrows twitch upwards.

"Now, she HAD been drinking vodka at the time, and I was aware of her unusual territorialism for juice, but still. That's totally an overreaction. I was in her wedding. She married my best friend."

"Scott?" Derek asked, realizing that Stiles may not, in fact, be joking about the sword.

"Yeah.. I'm surprised you remembered."

"I do actually listen when you talk, Stiles."

"See, that's the thing - I talk a lot? Like an annoying amount? I've accepted it, don't with that face, I know this as a fact. And you don't really have a reason to listen to me ramble, unlike my dad or Scott but you still DO. I mean, I even ramble over text message, and that should be, like, impossible."

Derek just looked at him, mesmerized by his eyes and mouth. "I, uh - like what you say."

"You - oh. I - uh," Stiles stuttered, clearly not expecting that. It was true, though - Stiles was an enigma; a lightning ball of energy, misspelled words, haphazard flailing limbs, and brilliant insights. 

"Dr. Pepper?"

Derek looked up to Kira’s wide grin, and reached up to take the glass she was holding out to him.

"Thank you," Derek said, and then Stiles was off, spouting off facts about soda and syrup and how many grams of sugar there were in a can versus a 2 litre. Derek was in so much trouble because he couldn't look away. And he didn’t want to.

\------------------------

Stiles did talk a lot, but he seemed to be genuinely interested in Derek’s life too, which was a nice change. A lot of the dates Derek had been on in the last few years - not that there had been that many - were pretty much just because of his face, and the other person had little to no interest in what was beneath it. 

Stiles, though, asked him intelligent questions about what he was interested in, and liked to argue about his opinion. It made Derek itch to touch him, win the arguments with lips against lips instead of words. He was having the time of his life and sighed when Kira came up to their table again, tapping long fingernails on the check that had been sitting there for over an hour. 

Stiles had insisted on paying, claiming that though he had been unaware of Derek’s banana allergy, he had still almost inadvertently poisoned him and owed him. Derek had shook his head and leaned back, saying, “Next time, it’s mine,” and watched Stiles try to hide his smile. 

“Not that I don’t love you two still sitting here, flirting, but it’s almost 10. I want to go home.”

Derek’s eyes widened and he pulled out his phone to find that, in fact, it WAS almost 10 and he had spent almost 4 hours talking to Stiles without realizing it. 

“Holy crap, Kira, sorry, sorry, we’ll leave,” Stiles said, also taken by surprise for the time. He stood and stretched, his shirt tightening on his slender frame enticingly. Derek ALMOST tried to look away, but ended up just staring. 

“It was nice meeting you, Kira,” Derek said, jerking his eyes up to see her knowing smile. He blushed and turned to follow Stiles out the door to the parking lot.

“I uh, I had a lot of fun,” Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at Derek.

“Me too.”

Stiles looked up then, and the terrible lighting in the parking lot did nothing to dilute the honey brown of his eyes and the gorgeous curve of his lips. Derek had never felt so insanely drawn to kiss someone he barely knew, but his body leaned forward without permission.

He chickened out at the last second and leaned back. “We should do this again. Sometime. If you want -”

“I want.” Stiles interrupted, and Derek’s eyes dropped to his lips again. 

“Derek?” The lips asked, and Derek replied, “Yes?” distractedly. 

“Do you - are you gonna just stare or are you gonna do something about it?”

Derek jerked his eyes up to see that Stiles had stepped closer, and he had a hand on Derek’ shoulder. Derek’s hands encircled Stiles’ waist and he was so warm and close and perfect. 

“I - I don’t kiss on the first date,” Derek said, and Stiles looked momentarily taken aback. 

“Oh. Okay, that’s okay, I just - thought you - how about just a long hug?”

Before he could answer, Stiles arms were all the way around him and Derek’s nose was pressed up against Stiles’ skin, and he felt more content than he could remember being in a long time. 

Derek didn’t know how long they stood there, long enough that Stiles started shivering and apologizing for shivering, which Derek told him was ridiculous. Derek walked him over to a beat up blue jeep and as he closed the door, Stiles giving him one last smile, Derek changed his mind. He knocked his knuckles against the glass of the window on the driver side door, and Stiles obligingly rolled it down, leaning forward. 

“Yeah? Are you -”

His words were captured on Derek’s lips and he sighed, melting into the kiss. 

It was short, and chaste and sweet and had Derek’s blood thrumming through his veins and his heart palpitating like something dangerous and the feeling didn’t go away, not after Stiles had smiled shyly at him as he stepped away, not after Stiles had rolled up the window and drove off, not after Derek himself drove home and got into bed. He stared up at his ceiling, almost annoyed with himself for not being able to stop smiling like a loon, but he didn’t care.

Stiles texted him the next morning. 

From: Not A Satanist  
 **Free tomorrow night?**

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even tell you how much your comments and kudos mean to me - the reaction to this fic was WAY bigger than I anticipated. I will start writing more asap! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!


End file.
